The use of air jets to dry hands is well known. Examples of hand dryers which emit at least one air jet for the purposes of drying hands are shown in GB 2249026A, JP 2002 034835A and JP 2002306370A. A further example of a known hand dryer is shown in JP 11244191. In this latter prior art document, the cavity into which the user is invited to place his or her hands is shaped by providing the cavity with curved walls. Nozzles are provided in the curved walls so that individual jets of air are blown onto the user's hands for the purpose of drying the user's hands. However, in the arrangement shown, the rate of drying will be different for different sides of the user's hands. This will result in the user needing to use the dryer to dry part of his or her hands after another part has already been dried. This will result in discomfort and is also inefficient.